The 160th Hunger Games- SYOT (closed)- brief hiatus (a week)
by hungergamesareamazing5516
Summary: The time has come for the 160th annual hunger games, and this year the arena is the most cruel and challenging yet! 24 tributes will go into the arena... who will bask in victory, and who will perish? Journey into an arena of beauty, of death, of sorrow and of joy. Journey into the 160th hunger games... who knows. Maybe you'll rise in victory too.
1. The Arena

Stanford Valenteene (head gamemaker) POV

I walk through the hall of president Oscar Snows mansion. The grandson of the great, powerful original Snow, he is a terror and a tyrant. Of course, I'm on his good side because I have wonderful ideas for the games. And this year... This year will be amazing! I open the huge oak door and walk into Oscars enormous study. He looks up and points to a chair across from him. I walk over and sit down, placing my piles of papers in front of me.

"Well, what's this brilliant idea of yours?" He says, staring at the documents.

"The arena... it will be like an ocean... here, let me explain." I pull out a paper and show him. "It'll be like this; all water, with a bunch of different, far apart islands. Some islands will be tiny, so big. They'll be far apart, and their will be different dangers on them. This one here, the biggest one, will be the rainforest island, home to two of my new mutts, the Narl, a large, furry breast that can camouflage into the trees, and the Trapper, a giant tree like plant that catches tributes in its branches and holds them down until they either die from exposure or are found and killed. These three small ones, all about a mile apart, will be tiny, just big enough fir a small camp. The only dangers there are the poisonous cuttlefish and piranhas in the water. This one will be the cornucopia island, again, just the ocean predators. The rest are just medium sized, and will hold muttations of fallen tributes." I watch him slowly break into a smile.

"You know Stanford, you actually have something good there, something amazing. Perfect!"

"AND, in the cornucopia we will have arena specialized items. Average things, like food and water, but also crude rafts, a kayak, a small canoe, a few life vests... things like that. We will force them all into the cornucopia that way, increasing bloodbath casualties..."

"This is amazing. Perfect for these games. I am impressed with you Stanford, good work. This year's tributes are going to have quite a challenge..." he waves his hand and I leave the room, whistling and smiling. My plan has succeeded, and these be the best yet.

Alright, so, that's this times arena! I'll start district one now, and everyone, there are still tribute spots fir this, please enter!


	2. district one reapings- Azur and Ruby

Azur McAllister POV

I yawn loudly and jump out of my bed. I'm exhausted; I only got 3 hours if sleep last night, I was so busy prepping... today I get to volunteer for the ganes, I was chosen by the academy, and I'm so excited! I quickly dress in a dark blue suit, to match my eyes, and comb out my blonde hair. I pull back my hair a bit so that the scar I got from an accident in the training center is visible, making me look stronger. I bump into my half sister, Howlite, and she gives me a distant but worried look. I feel really bad for Howlite, she's kind of the outcast in the family. Everyone ignores her except for me. "Hi... are you still volunteering?"

"Of course I am! This is My big chance!" She mumbles something under her breath and walks away. Wow. I trot downstairs and sit down at the table between my two little sisters, 5 year old Pearl and 2 year old Ruby in her high chair. Pearl smiles at my, her blonde ringlets bouncing up and down. She reaches up and touches my face, a look of interest darting through her eyes. Then she shakes her head.

"Brothers still no different." She says. I laugh.

"Come on, just because I'm leaving for a few weeks doesn't mean I'm going to change silly!" She giggles and taps Ruby's shoulder. My dad, Zirconium, walks in. He raises his eyebrows at Pearl and she looks down. He then turns to me.

"This is it son, your time to shine. I've been training you since you were a toddler, and now you go out there and win. Your mother, me, Pearl, and Ruby are all rooting for you." I notice he leaves out Howlite but I don't mention it. He's a trainer at the academy, so I've always had an advantage. I'm also his favorite child, so he turns a blind eye when I do things wrong I've in a while, so I'm quite independent. Mother carries in a plate laden with sausages and toast and we dig in. Mother is wonderful, with her red hair and sparkling eyes. She owns a jewelry shop, and cares about how we look. She is confident that I'll bring glory to the family, and then I can help train Ruby. Pearl has already said she doesn't want to, but we have hope for Ruby. I stand up.

"I'm going to go do some last minute training at the academy, Then it's off to the reapings. See you later at goodbyes!" I walk out the door and head to the academy for a bit of fun before I volunteer.

Ruby Ophelena POV

Oh my gosh, this is it! Today I get to volunteer as tribute, I'm SO excited! I hop out of my bed and run to my mirror to brush out my waist length, red curly hair. I smile at myself and my emerald eyes twinkle, my dimples giving the cute, innocent football make the others underestimate me in the games, until I bring out my violent, sarcastic side. Then I'll be looked up to, like a queen. I put on my special new outfit; a violet coloured tank top with white embroidery, an Herald mini skirt with a thick white belt,white flats, and a big white bow that makes my hair go into that half down/ half up look. Perfect! I look gorgeous, of course, and the outfit really flatters my shape. I'm pretty average: 5'10", average weight, pale, not super skinny... but this makes me look elegant and fashionable, with that cute touch... I walk past my dad and he winks at me, smiling, bis perfectly white teeth reflecting the bright ceiling lights and literally almost blinding me... wow. I race into the kitchen and grab a slice of toast, sitting down. "I'm so excited, I can hardly stand it!" I say to my mother. This will be the best experience if my life, the fame, the victory... the killing. My five year old adopted sister, Opal, watches me with disinterest before turning her head back to the paper she is drawing unicorns on. Her curly blonde hair flounces around and I can't help but giggle at how silly She is. Her sister is going into the games and she didn't even care! But I can't worry about that right now, I have to meet my best friends, Silver and Diamond, over at the academy for sone warm-up before I volunteer. I race out the door... I'm already volunteering, I'm only fifteen! That's how great I am.

Azur McAllister POV

I get my prick and walk over to the 18 year old boys section, grinning arrogantly at the other boys. Next year I'll be the mentor of one of those boys... I wait patiently until the escort we've had for the last four years, Sylvania Capricio, with her wierd blue agro and pink skin. She walks in, smiling take my. "Hi everyone, time for the most amazing day of the year!" She plays the video and then draws the boys name from the bowl. "Ry-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I scream, running onto the stage. "My name is Azur McAllister, and I'll bring glory to district one as your next victor!" I shout. I stand up on the stage, looking down at all the other kids. Next year I'll mentor one of them... I can't wait! Once the reaping are over, I'm led to my waiting room. It doesn't take my family very long to arrive, they come racing in. My father smiles approvingly.

"Wonderful, you looked great. Very strong and all. Hey, team up with that girl, she looks good."

"Of course. I'll be with the careers, she'll be in the pack." Howlite isn't here, so I go hug mother, hiding my disappointment.

"Make sure you bathe regularly." She says. Of course we both know that the closest I'll get to a shower is the salty ocean water, but it's only a few weeks, and these are the games. Ruby walks iver to me, I hope it not a bad omen when my partner, Ruby, dies.

"I be like you sometime. I be victory." Father smiles.

"Yes, then we'll have two victors in the family!" Pearl grabs my hand and stares, disappointment in her eyes.

"Brother STILL no different." I laugh but them a peacekeeper walk in.

"Times up." He says in a monotone voice. I wave toy family as I'm led to the train.

Ruby Ophelena POV

Diamond walks to the 16 year old section while Silver and I head to fifteen. She Grins at me. "Hey, move you win I can say that I'm bff's with a Victor! It'll be so cool! I can't wait to watch you in there creaming everyone."

"Yeah, I wanna get a twelve in training."

"Has that ever happened before?"

"No, but it's about to!" She laughs.

"You bet it is. Hey, look who it is." She nods towards the stage at our ugly, obese escort. I wrinkle my nose and we stop talking as the woman begins the video. Ahh, why must this be so boring?! Soon it's over though, and Sylvania goes to the boys bowl. She manages t ok say one syllable before my soon to be partner, Azur, makes a big show of volunteering and races to the stage. Alright, my turn.

"And our girl is..."

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I should and walk up to the stage, sneering a the littler kids. They'll never get to enjoy this. "Ny name is buy Ophelena, and I'm the strongest, bravest, most amazing girl you've ever seen. I'm also about to become a Victor!" They whoop and cheer and I bask in the glory. I've decided I'll stay away from the average careers and make my own little pack of the strong non careers to avoid backstabbing. Soon the reapings are iver and I go to my waiting room, where mother, father, and Opal immediately meet me. Opals face is puffy and wet, she's obviously been crying.

"Sissy, don't go die." She says, sniffling.

"Oh, don't be silly, I'll win this easily. I'll swat them down like flies!" She pours and turns away, but then turns back.

"Here, magical horsies keep sissy safe." She hands e her drawing of unicorns and I suppress a giggle, tucking it in my pocket.

"Thanks Opal." I hug her but he is pulled from me by guards and I'm led to the train, waving to them. It'll only be a few weeks though...

Sorry it took me so long to post, I've been really busy. Anyways, what do you think of Azur and Ruby, two very confidemt tributes? Alright, time for district two. Hope you liked this, thanks to hanna00004 for Azur and SimplyDriftingElizaRose for Ruby. Also, all rights to Suzanne Collins, I (sadly) did not create the hunger games. Alright, ciao, and be prepared...


	3. District two reapings- Nero and Merci

Nero Sickle POV

I am running, running through blackness. There is rumbling of thunder, and crashes of lightning but I see nothing. I know that it is a dream but it seems so real, the howling, the banging, the screaming. It has to stop. It has to... beep, beep my eyes fly open and I sit up in my bed, pressing the off button on my alarm clock. I'm soaked in sweat and shaking. Ever since I was chosen by the academy to volunteer as the male tribute for my district I've been having nightmares, or are they premonitions...? Just running through darkness, up to my chin in water, chased by mutts and other tributes, about to die. And now Its the day, and I have to volunteer. Of course, I absolutely want to, and I know I'll win, its just the dreams... but they're just dreams, that's all, and I'm going to win these games easily. I jump from my bed and run to my dresser where I pick out grey cargo pants and a bright green dress shirt. I comb my cropped brown hair and stare at my tanned olive skin and chocolate brown eyes in the mirror. I will definately get lots of sponsors, no doubt there. I'll be the hot, tall, muscular volunteer from district two, the capitals lapdog. What more could they want? And I'm the best at everything. I'm absolutely amazing, and I am proud to show it. I'm not afraid to admit that I'm arrogant and cocky, I am, and I'm proud of it. I can be however I want though, everyone will still like- no, love me. And once I'm victor... I'll be the best guy in Panem, no doubt there. I walk to my little brother, Alexo's room and watch him sleeping for a moment before pulling the covers of him and shouting. "Get up lazy,it's morning!" He groans and pulls his pillow over his head. Alexo is fourteen, only four years younger than me, and he is following in my footsteps... not that he'll ever be as amazing and perfect as yours truly. He trains with me daily, (I am far superior to him) and is working to volunteer. But I'll always be better naturally. I walk out of his room and wave to my parents before running out the front door and heading to the academy. I meet up with the other guys who train with me, not my best friends but we hang out together. All the eighteen year olds except for me Are looking depressed and dejected, because they'll never get to have the glory of winning. They couldn't have expected to do better than me though, I'm better at everything. I dual with Locuat, a seventeen year old, and we finish with my sword pointed at his chin. I laugh.

"What did you expect loser." He sighs and walks away to dual with a younger kid. Wow. I leave the center and head to the town square. Time to kill some kiddies.

Merci Scythe POV

I stand outside my house hacking at the ground. Just like I'll hack at those other tributes. This year I am going to volunteer, I'm so excited. I'll murder them, I'll kill them all. And I'll love it. I will have no mercy on them... ironic considering my name. They will suffer, suffer horribly. And I will win, after enjoying all the glory of killing them, chopping them up... I can't wait. I drop my sword and run into my house laughing cruelly. I certainly look like a killer, with my short, stringy light orange hair chopped by the chin... with a sword. My brown eyes are streaked with orange, like fire, the fire within me. I'm tan, tall, muscular... I am Merci Scythe, the girl who will kill them all. I dress in a slapped print tank top and ripped denim shorts and tall black boots, perfect. There is a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in!" I shout, annoyed. My mother, Tina, walks in, her eyes sparkling and her curly orange hair tucked sloppily behind her ears. She's carrying a tray with a plate if eggs and toast, yum.

"Here, I brought you breakfast..." she grins" I can't believe that you're actually going to volunteer today. A victor at last... and none other than my beautiful little Merci!"

"I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm eighteen. I'll kill them all..." she looks concerned.

"Just don't be a monster dear. You'll win, of course,but don't make their deaths worse than they need to be."

"I've gotta have some fun haven't I? I'm not just going to let them die painlessly..." she sighs sadly and gets up to leave. "Mum... will you tell dad to come in?"

"Sure." I love my dad, Yravere. He is so much like me... We think alike. We would never hesitate to kill a child, never consider not hurting someone when we could. He walks in and sits down.

"Just murder them all, bloodily, don't be kind. Give the capital a show."

"No worries there. They'll suffer like never before." We talk for a while and then I head out to meet up with my best friend, Heidi Wesly.

"Hey Merci!" I jump.

"Whoa now, don't scare me like that. Hey, whats that?"

"A token for you In the games! Look, I bought it myself." She hands me a gold ring, a band with five words engraved on it in miniscule fancy cursive: Do what you have to. I know that she means the killing, and I know that she agrees with my mother, but I don't mention it.

"Thanks! It's really nice." I slip it onto my finger and we walk to the town square."

Nero Sickle POV

I push other kids away to get to t the front of the prick line. I push by one big but he grabs my arm. He is really short and pale, a blonde haired kid, probably twelve. "Hey" He says in a scared voice "that...that's not fair. I've been waiting. Go to the back of the line." I gape at him and then dig my long fingernails into his arm.

"What do you mean 'that's not fair'. You dint mess with Nero Sickle. Idiot."

"No, you heard me, You need to go back." Okay, this kid is pushing me a bit too far. I won't let a twelve year old treat me like this. I bring my fist down on his head and he shrieks and falls onto the ground. I pick him up and throw him down again, over and over until he is bloody and crying. That'll teach him to keep his mouth shut. I leave him on the ground and get my prick before walking to the eighteen section. The escort, Estrellia Puree, grudges onto the stage, frowning.

"Hello, welcome, all that crap." Alright, odd entrance,but whatever. "You all know the video, lets jut get to the good part. The boy is..." huh, boys first this year I guess. "V-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout as I swagger up onto the stage. "I'm Nero Sickle, and I'm gonna win these games!"

Merci Scythe POV

Me and Heidi wait impatiently as the escort walks on and gives her tiny, dreary speech. Why did they give us, the best district, such a horrendous escort?! Nero Sickle, a buff, arrogant career, volunteers and talks annoyingly about how he's gonna win. What's his problem, he seriously thinks he can beat me? I will kill him. I will kill them all... Heidi taps my shoulder as the girls name is drawn. "Lab-"

"I volunteer as tribute! I am Merci Scythe, and I will kill them all!" I race up onto the stage and grin. "I may be named Merci, but I have none." This gets some cheers, and I know the capital will love it. I shake Nero and we are taken to our waiting rooms.

Nero Sickle POV

Wow, the girl tribute is a creep. She thinks she's going to win... she has problems, because I, of course, will be the victor. Mother, father, and Alexo walk in and Alexo raises hos eyebrows at me. "I dunno Nero, that girl seems like tough competition..."

"Shut up, we all know that I'm going to win."

"Yeah, but did you see her... and hear her... 'I'll kill them all'? Im disturbed."

"I'm going to win, okay? I'm definitely going to win." Father hugs me.

"Yes, son, you will win. Just stay strong, stay yourself, and you'll win."

"Of course I will I'll win no matter what." Alexo rolls his eyes and I give him a harsh stare. Mother glances over at me.

"Ally with her, I'd say. Domt want to be her enemy,that's for sure-"

"Look guys, why are you so you so doubtful? I'm obviousl-"

"Times up!" The peacekeeper guard pushes them out and takes me to the train. I'm going to with is, whatever they think.

Merci Scythe POV

Mum, dad, and my little sister Blaze come in together, smiling brightly. "You made quite the impression there, and you'll easily kill that arrogant mess of a partner you have." Dad says. Mum shakes her head.

"Don't underestimate him, don't underestimate anyone, it'll only put you in danger. Just kill your allies in the night and get everyone else in the daytime. You can win this games in a day." Blaze smiles.

"I agree with dad, kill that idiot. He seemed so snotty... what a brat. And Merci... I love you, I'll miss you." I hug her.

"I'll miss you too. But I'll be back soon, and we can move to the victors village. Then you can volunteer."

"Absolutely!" I hug each of them in turn and them they are guided out. Goodbyes out of the way, I can start thinking about my strategies... and my victory to come.

Okay, its over now. I have to say,my careers are always so nasty... thanks to someoneorother123 for Nero and angelofmusic4ever for Merci. Please comment, I'd love to know what you think about the homicidally inclined Merci and the arrogant Nero...


	4. District three reapings- Arden and Gizma

Arden Gaines POV

I sit on my cot, engrossed in a book by some capitalite about math and the old days. I'm exhausted and a mess, but I just can't put the thing down. I turn the page and find that it's over... I'm a bit disappointed, but that's okay, because... oh my God, I forgot, today is the reapings! I look at our tiny wooden clock, and see that I only have twenty minutes before they start... I have to hurry. I comb my brown- almost black hair and put my contacts onto my brown eyes. Oh, that's better... I quickly dress in Brown slacks and a white button up and walk out to the kitchen. Mother and father have already left for work at the factory, but my 16 year old sister, Mariella, is sitting at the table sketching. Mariella is very... odd. She is mute, but by choice. I've never heard her talk before in ny entire life, She expresses and says everything through her drawing. Frankly speaking, I think it's silly, electronics and math are so cool! "Hi Mariella." I say. She looks up at me and quickly sketches an amazing portrait of a sad girl, crying. She's sad because it's reaping day... for me this is it. My last reaping. Then I'll be free. Free to live my life in peace and do all the amazing things I'd like to... I walk outside and my 3 best friends, Sid, Sabine, and Deon, are waiting for me. Sid is like me; tall, and extremely nerdy. Sabina is chubby and blonde, and I'm pretty sure she has a crush on me, and Deon is a bully to most people but we've been friends since we were little so he sort of protects me. "Sorry I'm late, I was reading all night."

"As USUAL!" Sabina says edgily. "You should spend more time with us!"

"Hey, I gave other more important things to do, like making circuit boards and reading." She rolls her eyes and Deon raises his eyebrows but Sid agrees with me.

"Hey, he's a NORMAL district 3er. It's not a crime..." our mood turns grey as the brightly decorated square comes into sight. 2 more kids will be sentenced to death, and I pray that it won't be me or someone I love, because I don't know what I'd do... we wait in line until it is our turn to 'sign in' I hold out my hand and a peacekeeper shoves a needle into my finger and presses into onto a paper befire waving me on. I wander to my section and wait with Sid and Deon until our escort, Narcyssa Estinia, princes up to the podium, her green hair flowing behind her.

"Welcome Welcome Welcome district 3! Time for the reapings for the 160th hunger games! The best time of the year." I wait, just get to the names already, let this be over. She plays the video and we watch in silence. What kind of world has this turned into? A place where the leaders watch kids kill EACHOTHER for entertainment... "this year were doing boys first!" Good, soon this'll be over, I'll be free. "Arden Gaines." Good... wait, what?! No! It can't be me, it just can't. I look at Deon and Sid but they avoid my gaze. They're not going to volunteer. I suddenly hear wailing though, wailing from the 16 year old girl section. Mariella is crying her eyes out. She's never acted like this befire. Of course, her brother is going to die... I'm so shocked, I just walk up onto the stage, My movements robotic. I'm never going to get to get married, or read more books, or invent something... I'm going to die, murdered by another kid. My life will be over far too soon, and there is nothing, nothing in the world, that will change that.

Gizma Einberg POV

I lie in bed, starting up at the little star lights that I made with scales I stole from the factory. They twinkle and light up our still dark cottage, letting a faint, soothing glow seek into the room. I get up and quietly walk out the door into the night. It is pitch black, I'd guess about 3 am, but the faint glow of faraway stars light up the sky and pierce through the fog that never leaves district three. I sit on the ground and stare above me. What I would do to escape somewhere far away, to those stars... of course, I have a secret, something that's been pecking at ny mind since I realized it. Two years ago, when I was fourteen, I was at the factory and found an electronic base where the capital keeps information, and I figured something out; Panem was once called America, long ago before the dark days. The thing us, according to the base, there were seven continents, and only one was America... so the others. What happened to the others? I've always wondered... I hear a door creak and turn around to see my mother, Lana, standing in the doorway. "Gizma, you need to come in! You'll get in trouble..." I mod and walk into the cottage again, still pondering over the missing continents. I look in the mirror and brush my long brown hair, putting on my glasses so I can see better. I slip into light grey dress that makes my pale skin look slightly tanner, and I guess I'm ready. I sit down at my little desk and pull out little bits I stole from the factory, my main source, and tinker a bit. Pretty soon I have a tiny earth that spins when I push a button. I look closely at my estimated continents. What is it like? Do they have hunger games? Technology is My favorite thong in the world, my knowledge is vast and My experience is great. My life's work is to be a great engineer, me and my best friend Serva, who is as compassionate about the topic as I am. I sit and ponder for hours until it's finally time to go to the town square for the reapings. This day is My greatest fear, I am terrified of it. This day is the day that I could get chosen, chosen to die. My strengths are limited: I'm quick, pretty nimble, and smart... but I'm small, weak, I cant use a weapon, and the sight of blood... ugh. I could never survive the games. I had to take tesserae this year, so though I'm only 16, I'm in there 28 Times. Not the best odds. But I can't get chosen, I just can't. I walk out the door and meet up with Serva and we walk to the square together in silence. When we get to the square, we wait in line until we get to the front. I hold out my hand and a peacekeeper stabs it with a needle and presses it onto a paper. I stare at the blood in horror but Serva pushes me on and we walk to the sixteen year old girl section. Narcyssa, the escort, names her way to the podium and plays the video befire giving a speech and letting us know that this year they're doing boys first. She reads the name Arden Gaines, and a tall, dark haired boy walks onto the stage, a blank and emotionless expression on his face. She reaches into the girls bowl. I cross my fingers. Please don't let it be me... "our PRECIOUS little girl will be..." she opens up the slip. "Gizma Einberg!" I stare for a moment before falling into the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. How can it be me? How? I have no chance, I'm going to die! A peacekeeper pushes me not the stage next to Arden and he gives me a sympathetic but terrified glance. We shake hands and then are led to waiting rooms. I can't believe that I've been reaped. I can't believe um going to get murdered by other kids.

Arden Gaines POV

I stand motionless in my waiting room. I gave to say goodbye now, goodbye forever. I have to hug my family for the last time. Three minutes, that's it. That's all. I am astounded when Mariella runs in, the others at her heels, and throws her arms around me, weeping. I am more amazed though, when she says something. The first thing I've ever heard her say. "Arden, Arden, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I never talked to you, I'm so sorry. And now Its too late... but can you win? Can you please win? Don't die Arden, please don't die. I could never live with myself." Her voice is soft and lyrical, but her plea is heart wrenching. We both know that I won't live, not up against those careers. "Please live. Please, promise me!" She rubs her eyes, Her sad expression turning to one of hope. "You CAN do it, I know you can. I've always loved you, truly. But if anything... happens, I promise never to forget. Truly." We hug EACHOTHER and I turn to my parents.

"I will try, but... I Can't do it. I can't kill other kids. Just try not to be sad... and try to forget my death, whatever it may be like." They hesitate, then nod.

"We know you'll be brave. We kniw you'll try." They all start sobbing again as a peacekeeper drags them from the room and takes me to the train.

Gizma Einberg POV

I slowly sink onto the bench in my waiting room as the true terror of what lies ahead gets to me. I'm going to get murdered bloodily and painfully. By children. The door swings open and mother and father walk in. Mother has always loved me very much, it father's usually so involved with his work to really like me much, however, today they are both crying, their eyes red and puffy. Mother wraps her strong arms around me. "Gizma, oh Gizma. I'm so sorry. I didn't expect... you must win. You have to win, you cannot die. You must come home to us, alright?" I know that we both know that's not going to happen, so I stay silent. Father walk over to me.

"If I've ever been cruel, or harsh... I'm sorry dear. I'm so very sorry. Please forgive me. I love you more than you can even imagine. Please don't die out there, cone home, please."

"Oh mother and father, I can't though. I'm too afraid, I can't win. But I'll be in your hearts." We hug again But a peacekeeper drags them from me and pushes them out the door, leading me to the train, still sobbing. I am alone now. And I'm going to die, very soon. Too soon, Far too soon.

Alright, I'm sorry I took so long to post, I've been quite busy and, as some of you might know, I am currently co writing a story with angelofmusic4ever and brocasica, it's called Fandoms at War: The Ultimate Hunger Games. Go check it out, its on angelofmusic4ever's page. But I'll write chapters more frequently, I promise. Also, those of you who still have reservations MUST GET THEM IN BY MIDNIGHT TONIGHT, WHEREVER YOU LIVE! Otherwise I will have to reopen the sopt tothe publoc and it will no doubt get filled immediately. Please review!


	5. District four- Lachlan and Aurelia

Lachlan Calder POV

Beep Beep Beep my eyes fly open at the sound of my alarm and I quickly push the off button. I yawn and look at the clock... wait, its earlier than usu- Oh, of course. Today is reaping day. I plan on volunteering when I'm eighteen, so I better go train, though in still only fourteen. Of course, this year a male volunteer wasn't selected, so whoever gets reaped... ouch. Anyway, I don't have to worry, I'm only in there three times. I crawl out of my bed and think for a moment. Ooh... I'll prank Roy! I love cranking people, in fact, I just like making people happy. I'm pretty upbeat, but today I feel a bit down, probably because at least one kid from our district will soon die. I quickly comb out My yourself brown hair and put eye drops into my deep blue eyes. I pull on a simple white shirt and jeans and run outside to find something. I look around and spot a centepede slowly crawling up a tree. I scoop it up and run back , tutoring into my sleeping seventeen year old brothers room. I set the bug on his face and he springs up. "Whaaaaah!" He shouts, pulling the centepede off his face and throwing it at me. Poor bug. I duck and it hits the floor, somehow surviving and scurrying out under Roy's door. "What was that for?!"

"To wake you up" I say, fakely innocent.

"Yeah, well, there's other ways to wake a guy up you know..." he chuckles. "But hey, it worked." We laugh and I run back out of the room, straight into my mother. Crap. She glares at me with her intense brown eyes.

"What do you think you're doing? I said no more pranks, and no more running in the house. What do you have to say for yourself?."

"Ummm..." I dodge round her and race down the stairs, turning up and looking at her angry face. "Nothing really!" I race out the door to my best friend Marlin's house and knock on the door.

"Come in... Lachlan?" He swings open the door and I race in.

"Can I hide somewhere? My mother's gonna kill me."

"What did you do this time?"

"I had fun... and I don't want to get punished for it." Of course, I know mom will find me, but at least this way she'll have to look. And Roy's face when he woke up was worth any beating. Marlin is much wealthier than me, so he leads me to his closet.

"Up there at the top" He laughs "there's an open spot. You can crawl up tgere!" I pull my self up and curl up in the little corner and he shuts the closet door just as there is a loud knock on the door. Marlin runs down and opens the door. "Hello Mrs. Calder." I can hear him say.

"Where is Lachlan. Tell him to come down right now. Or I'll find him and he'll be sorry." Wow, she's really angry. I don't see why, I was just having fun, and Roy didn't mind.

"Lachlan isnt-"

"Don't you lie to me!" I hear clamping up the steps and mother walks into his room. Oh no, she's too smart. She opens the closet door and spots me, glaring. "Come down right now and cone with me." She says angrily.

"What's so bad about having fun?"

"You disobeyed me! Now get down here..."

~An hour later~

Me and Marlin walk to the justice building slowly, talking a bit. Mother beat me when we got home, with a belt. Pretty painful... "I wonder who it'll be."

"I hope it's not me." I hold out my hand and a peacekeeper stabs my finger with a needle and pushes me ahead. I wait as our escort, Cecil Grenadierre, shows the video and gives a little speech.

"This year's boy will be..." I cross my fingers. I hope it's not me. I've trained with spears and I plan to volunteer, but I'm not ready yet. "Lachlan Calder!" What? Well, I guess I might survive, but my chances are small, I'm not ready yet! I look at Marlin and holds up a thumb and mouths

"You've trained. You'll win." I nod and smile, walking up to the stage.

"Everyone, our male tribute, Lachlan Calder!" Cecil shouts, excited. I wonder if I'll survive. I really do.

Aurelia White POV

Smack. My trident lands in the bulls eye, glimmering I'm the morning Sun. I pull it out and hurl it into the target again. I'm ready for sure, though I'm a bit sad about what I'm going to have to do to be Victor for these games. I've trained since I was a littke girl, I've worked hard for this day, to volunteer... but it makes me sad that I'll have to kill innocent kids. I push my long, wavy brown hair behind my ears and stare at the reflection of myself in my trident: piercing turquoise blue eyes, tall, lithe... what if I just don't volunteer? I could do it next year when I'm eighteen... but no, my family need me to win now. I have to volunteer today. I hurl my trident into the target one more time beforerealizing out the academy doors and heading home. I'm bot sadist or vs hearted; I don't want to do this. But really, I don't have a choice. I pull open the door of our flat and hurry to my room. I quickly dress in a simple blue dress and comb my hair into a side ponytail. "LUKE!" I shoot to my older brother. My door opens and he trots in, his blue yes looking sad and worried.

"Are... Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, what if-"

"Don't worry, I Promise that I'll come home. Truly."

"I know, it's just... well, I don't want to have to see you in there, what if you get hurt or something?"

"We need it. This family needs a Victor. I will be just fine, I swear it to you." He puts his arm around me and smiles.

"I'm just worried about my little sister, that's all. Of course you'll win." I smile back at him.

"Yeah, absolutely. I guess it's time to go now, the reapings start in twenty minutes." I stand up. "You coming?"

"Of course, you are volunteering after all!" We walk out the door and head to the reapings.

~Twenty minutes later~

I stand in the seventeen year old girl section as our escort pulls the boys headfirst, I don't know why. Some fourteen year old kid named Lachlan Calder, he looked pretty friendly and he even smiled. Maybe I'll ally with him in the games. Cecil grins. "And our girl will be..." she plucks a name and I brace myself for running up to the stage. "Amar-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I scream and race to the front. Dear God, what have I fondle. Now there's no turning back.

"Goody, a volunteer! What's your name sweetie?"

"Aurelia White! I... I will win these games!" I try to come off as the typical career, I think I've succeeded. Now I'm going to have to go kill children...

Lachlan Calder POV

Though Aurelia is a definite career, she smiled at me and she seems pretty nice. I like her. I stand in my waiting room, wondering whether Roy and mother will cone at all. Suddenly the door flings open and they race in. Roy has obviously been crying, but motger is smiling. "You've practiced, you'll win these. You'll bring fame to our family!" She says excitedly. Is that all that she cares about? Fame? Roy hugs me tightly.

"I'm so sorry, truly I am. I should have v I'll volunteered. Its just... I'm not brave like you, I've never trained. I would die in there. You might actually have a chance."

"I'm glad you didn't volunteer,That would've been silly. I cam throw spears,and I was going to volunteer in four years anyway. I'll be fine."

"Win these games little brother, I know you-"

"TIMES UP!" A peacekeeper drags motger and Roy from the room and pushes me to the train.

"I love you!" I shout. I wonder if I'm ever going to come back here.

Aurelia White POV

Luke walks in, I guess Mother and father couldn't get off work. "You looked great up there... very brave. You're going to win this, I know you are."

"Yes I am." I hug him. "I'll miss you when I'm away, very much. But I'll be back soon, and we'll live in the victors village, and we'll have lots of food and mother and father won't have to work... it will be wonderful."

"I onoy want you to come home." We hug again and then he is pushed away from me by a guard and I am led to the train. Time to win.

Okay guys, I am SO SORRY that it took me so long to update, I've been super busy. I'll try to get another chapter tonight to make up for my brief hiatus. Please review! What do you think about these tributes? Thanks to Grand Coconut for creating them. Also, both d12's are open because their reserved didn't make the deadline. Hurry and submit, this is a great opportunity! One more thing; I am cowriting a story with brocasica and angelofmusic4ever. It's called Fandoms at War: The Ultimate Hunger Games. Go check it out and review, Its on angelofmusic4ever's page. Bye!


	6. District 5 reapings- Redliam and Copper

Copper Smitt POV

What is a youth? Impetuous fire. What is a maid? Ice and desire. The world wags on, a rose will bloom... It then will fade: so does a youth, so does the fairest maid. Comes a time when one sweet smile has a season for a while... Then love's in love with me. Some they think only to marry, others will tease and tarry. Mine is the very best parry. Cupid he rules us all. Caper the cape, but sing me the song, Death will come soon to hush us along. Sweeter than honey... and bitter as gall, Love is a task and it never will pall. Sweeter than honey and bitter as gall. Cupid rules us all...

I quietly hum the sweet tune, trying to calm my nerves about today. Today I must volunteer. I must. Today Redliam Finsterdam is volunteering, The boy who killed my older brother, the boy who murdered my only friend just because he stole a comb to give to me for my birthday. The boy that ruined the last tiny bit of happiness I had, only one year after my other brother died in the 154th hunger games. Today I must volunteer so I can kill Redliam and avenge Victoire. I've been watching Redliam for every waking moment for five whole years, learning his strategies, his ways, I know how he does everything. I know that I won't win, because I haven't trained for that; I've trained so that I can kill Redliam. Once that rotten monster of a boy is dead, I will take my death with dignity and let this sad excuse for a life end forever. I've given everything to learn how to kill Redliam: even my pride. Five years ago, when I was only thirteen years old, I met a boy at school who was very talented at training, and would do anything to see, well, a bit of skin. He would teach me, help me throw knives, help me learn how to counteract Redliams skills. Of course, after my lessons I had to pay the price. I'm not going to tell mother that I'm volunteering today, she's lost her will to live and doesn't kill herself ONLY because she wants to take care of me. She will lose it when her final child gets butchered on live television, I suppose. The thing is, I understand completely, that as why I'm going to volunteer for the games. I will get my bit of revenge, and then all this will end, and my personal hell will be over. I was there when Redliam murdered Victoire, standing in the shadows of the alley; I was too afraid to show myself, I didnt want to die too. How silly I was. Now I welcome death. I slowly brush out my short,matted black hair and wipe a tear from my grey eye. I used to be happy, joyful and kind. I used to live in a wondrous family, but one by one death has taken its toll. Now it's my turn to die, to leave this personal hell. I sigh as I put on a grey tee shirt and disturbingly short short shorts. Since I can't afford nice clothes, I'm going for the purposely slutty look, something that would've ashamed me five years ago, but not any more. What does it matter What people think of me? I'll die anyway. I walk out the "door" of our half rotten shack and walk to the town square. Time to accept my fate,to avenge my brothers, to murder Redliam. I stand in line and avoid the gazes of the other girls as I get my prick and walk to the 16 year old girls section. Utopia Alzz, our escort, trots on and gives her mind numbingly boring speech before reaching her greenish and into the girls bowl. "Ladies first! Our girl is V-"

"I volunteer as tribute." I say, loudly but dully. I walk up to the stage and look down at the audience, gaming at the volunteer. They're in for a surprise when they get two,that never happens here. Except now. Time to get my revenge.

Redliam Finsterdam POV

I lay in bed, grinning to myself. Today is the reapings I get to volunteer, and I get to murder kids! This is going to be so much fun, I get to kill then on live television, and then be a Victor afterwards, what a deal! I'm eighteen now, so this is the year I've been waiting for. You see,when I was young, up to eleven years old, my father would beat me and my brother, sometimes until we were unconscious, but when I turned twelve, we made a deal. If I volunteered when I was eighteen, he wouldn't beat us anymore. If I backed out, he would personally kill me. It's been nice, avoiding all that pain. I don't mind killing, its just normal. My father beat me, so it's okay, and so is murdering people. I killed some random kid five years ago for stealing my comb after all. The comb was about to be thrown away, but I felt like making him pay, and no one could've cared about that dirty little kid anyway. Ice been training for ages, waiting for this day of glory, this day when I can be the amazing from five. Five never gets volunteers, so they'll all adore me! I stretch my arm and comb out ginger hair, grinning in the mirror at my emerald eyes. I may not look it, but I'm bloodthirsty. I can't wait for thks! I pull on some dark blue trousers and a blue shirt. Its nothing special, But it suits me, and I like it. I walk outside and hurls knife at a tree, smiling as it lodges into the trunk. That will be a child. My dad might actually like me once I win. Honestly, though My little brother, Lace, looks up to me, I don't care if father beats him, as long as its not me. "Hey Red!" I turn around and see my friends Gerum, Fradin, Lokan and Rumpin standing outside the gate of our peacekeeper home.

"Hey! Are you excited to see me kill those little kiddies?! I can't wait! I'll slaughter them one by one..." they grin.

"Yeah, we know you will, but right now we just gotta get to the square on time, ya know? To avoid the peacekeepers? Of course, your dad's one, so we're okay..."

"My dad wouldn't hesitate to beat me. Now, come on, let's go." We walk to the Justice Building and wait in line to get our pricks. This is so exciting! We hurry to the18 year old boy section and I zone out as the escort drones on. C'Mon Utopia, no one cares. I don't really notice anything at all, actually, until the girls is reaped. And then another girl volunteers and walks up there. I can't believe this! District five never has volunteers, yet this slut just had to ruin my glory. She will pay, she'll be my first kill. This is horrible! She ruined my joy of being the only from five!

"And now for our boy... A-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream at the top of my lungs. At least I sounded better than that girl, Copper.

"W...what? Two volunteers from district five?" Utopia looks truly astonished. "Well, this is a Panem first! Shake hands you two!" Copper snarls at me as she digs her fingernails into my hand, idiot. She will die for this. "Everyone, lets give a hand to our tributes for district five!"

Copper Smitt POV

I stand in ny waiting room, dreading my mother when she realizes that I've volunteered. Maybe she won't come at all. The door opens, no such luck. "Copper, why!" She screams, tears running down her face. "Why did you do this to me?! You're all I have left, You can't do this..." She trails of as she pulls a pill from her pocket. "You wanted to avenge them, didn't you. I can't watch ny last child die! She swallows the pill and sinks onto the ground.

"Mother, don't..." her eyes go blank and I reach down to feel her pulse. She's dead. She killed herself. I'm the last one, now I will gladly take my death. "I'm sorry mother." I whisper. "Tim- Oh God, what's happened here?" A peacekeeper looks at mother, then at me. "She couldn't take it." I say. He picks up her body and walks away, as I walk to the train. Happy Hunger Games to you too.

Redliam Finsterdam POV Father and Lace walk in and run over to me. Father actually smiles, maybe for the first time ever. "Good, you did it. Go kill thosk. ids, make them suffer. Definately kill the girl, the nerve..."

"They'll suffer. They'll all suffer." Lace frowns. He never ended up like me and father, he's gentle and kind, he hates death.

"Maybe you could just make it qui-"

"Don't be silly,they must die in agony and pain, their blood must stain the ground." He looks at the floor and father kicks him.

"Idiot! Your brother at least has a brain. Make it quick! What a stupid thing to say. Listen to Redliam."

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"Anyway, murder them, Then we'll have a nicer house, and I'll be the father of a Victor. Do it."

"TIMES UP!" Another peacekeeper walks in, pushes them out, and leads me to the train. Now I get to kill them, and make them all die. I can't wait.

Alright guys, I seriously want reviews fir this one. I'm not sure if this is My worst or best chapter ever. These characters were probably the hardest ever for me to write, portraying what they were going through, especially Copper. Make sure to review, remember, ten sponsor points for a long review... speaking of which, the sponsor item list ison my profile! O you guys can start reordering bloodbath items for youf. avorite tributes! Review, Review, Review! I love reviews... oh, and thanks to hanna00004 for these tributes, they were quite a challenge, but I think they are some of my best. Thanks everyone, and, just in case you have the memory span of a goldfish, remember, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks, hungergamesareamazing5516


	7. District 6 reapings- Mason and Evelyn

Evelyn Dares POV

I lie in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Today is reaping day, once again. This year has gone by fast, and now I must go to my second reapings, a slightly bigger chance than I had last year. I roll over in bed and look at my four younger sisters crammed in next to me. I love them a lot, but I'll never understand why mum and dad had eight children since they're so poor. Of course, now that my oldest sister, Theta , who's 19, has a two year old daughter named Piper, there's eleven of us in this tiny cottage. Oh well, I'm happy here, and I wouldn't like it anywhere else. I tap Leannah's shoulder and she yawns. Its her last year of not being in the reaping bowl, poor thing. With so many of us,the chances that one of us might get picked some day Are actually sort of high.

"Want to go out and get some air? It's stuffy in here." She smiles and nods.

"Sure, anyway, it's nice out." We crawl silently out of bed, trying not to wake 9 year old Alyss, 6 year old Carina, or 3 year old Hazella. We quietly open the door and walk out into the still dark early morning. I love Leannah so much, not only because she is a wonderful girl but because she listens, she understands. Alyss, Carina, and Hazella are too young to understand anything, and Theta is far to busy witg Piper. Mother and father are always working long hours at the factory, and my brothers, 15 year old Joel and 7 year old Rex are, well, boys. Leannah is always here though. I take a deep breath and take in the air. Leannah looks at me with worry.

"Are you nervous for today?"

"Yes, I'm in the bowl twice... but hopefully it'll be okay. I'm not going to get picked, at least, I don't think so. Thirteen year olds hardly ever get picked."

"I'm glad Theta is safe now, one of us is done at least. Joel has three more years, you have five... I haven't even started yet. I'm afraid for next year."

"You'll be fine. You don't need to worry about something that's a year away."

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." I hear rustling and spin around, Leannah gasps.

"Pssst... hey, calm down guys, it's just me!" I can see the dark form of Edeline, my best friend and neighbor. We've known eachother for ages, practically since we were born. Were both thirteen.

"Whoa, you scared me. I didn't know who it was."

"What are you guys whispering about?"

"The... The reapings. I'm nervous, that's all. Are you?"

"Yes, but I don't think we'll get picked. The odds are tiny, and were only in the bowl twice."

"I know. Its just, if I do get picked, I'd never survive. The only thing I'm good at is being creative, running, and climbing. I've never even picked up a weapon, and..." I stop as Edeline sits down next to Leannah and me.

"You're not going to get picked."

"Fine, I'll try to stop worrying. I better go get ready now, then we can leave. Why did they make the reapings so early this year?"

"No clue. I'll wait out here with Leannah while you get ready, 'kay?" "Alright, I'll hurry." I run inside and brush out my long brown hair and quickly dress in a blue skirt and my best top, a pink blouse with little green flowers that match my eyes. I pull on green shoes and tie up my hair in a bow, running outside to meet with Edeline and Leannah again.

"You look pretty."

"Thanks, it's my best clothes, especially for today." We walk to the Justice Building and Leannah walks to the area for people not in the bowl. Edeline and I get our pricks and stand in the 13 year old girl section, waiting silently as our brand new escort, Ya Keyama, basically slithered onto the stage. Despite the dreary occasion, I almost laugh as the humongous lady wiggled on, her blue wig falling half off her head.

"Ahemm... Welcome Welcome, to the 160th hunger games reapings fir district six!" She says excitedly, a sickly grin on her face. His can she enjoy this? "Lets first start out with this lovely little video..." we watch the sane video that is played every year, and I wait in anticipation, praying that it won't be me. Finally Ya gets to the reaping part. "Our girl will be..." I cross my fingers as she pulls out a name. "Evelyn Dares!" I stare, fear racing through me. No no no no no! I can't go in! I can't die, I want to live! I choke back a sob and take a step toward the stage. Is can hear wailing from the family area, Leannah, poor Leannah. This can't be real! I woke back my tears and walk onto the stage. I'm so afraid, so so afraid. I'm going to die. I always was good, I was living, I don't deserve to die! But I suppose I must now, I don't have a choice. I'm going to die. I stand on the stage and close my eyes. If only this were all a dream...

Mason Rusonis POV

I sit on the floor if my tiny shack, alone. My last reapings, finally. I'll be free from them after today. Does that really matter though? I don't care what happens to me. I'm dirt, worthless, stupid dirt. I'm Mason Rusonis, the wierd boy, the problem kid, The run away. No one understands, and no one will ever understand. Its not like I chose for my parents to die in the factory! Its not like I wanted my grandparents to abuse and hate me, to break me, to turn me into the person I have become. I ran away because I had no choice, I couldn't stand it. No one will ever understand. A long time ago, I was a sweet, funny, happy, blonde haired boy. I lived with my loving mother and father, we had a cozy home, a happy life. But they died in a freak accident, and just like that, my world changed forever. I was sent to live with my grandparents on my father's side. They had never approved of fathers marriage to mum, and so they hated me more than anything. They beat me, and locked me up. I couldn't stand it! It wasn't fair to me! So I ran away, to the outskirts of the district, and built this little shack. Over time, my appearance changed along with my life, strange how these thongs haopen. My blonde hair turned to a dark brown, my blue eyes to almost black. I grew up alone, unloved, hated. I have been hardened by this cruel land, I've been shown what the world, what LIFE, is really about. Its about power, hate, and cruelty. Its about survival too. I don't understand how anyone is happy in this... place. I'm serious, emotionless, sarcastic... I guess I'm the worst kind of person. But I can't help it, not really. Once my reaping days are over today, I'll be a true adult. I'll try to get a job,make a life for myself, but whatever happens, I'll never forget what Panem does to people. I hate Panem, truly I do. They let my parents die, they let me become this thing. I dress in My only outfit, worn but clean, a dark blue shirt and light brown trousers. I know that when I walk through town, I'll get the glances of hate, the cruel looks, everything I always get. Humans, Humans are horrid. They're horrid enough to neat their grandchildren, they're horrid enough to send children into an arena to kill eachother, they're horrid enough to let people burn in factory fires for no reason other than that they're "disposable" and "unneeded". Humans are monstors. I walk out of my shack and walk through the streets, looking ahead of me, turning from the harsh gazes of strangers. When I get to the justice buildimy, I stand in line to get my prick before walking to the eighteen year old boy section. Ya, the escort, trundles on and gives a speech before playing the same video as usual. This is horrible. Two children will get reaped soon, chosen to die. When the girl is reaped, I am angered to see a small, pale thirteen year old girl shaking walk up to the stage. They are going to let this child die! The capitalites are cruel, monstrous peopls. The girl looks so afraid, my heart goes out to her. Ya reaches into the boys bowl and plucks out a name.

"Mason Rusonis!" Oh. Its me. I walk up to the stage, My face stony and emotionless. I look in the girls eyes and see the terror of a young child. This is what people do to each other. I don't mind dying, my life is horrible anyway, I want to die, But this girl... this girl has been happy, that's why She is so afraid. She has lived a good life. I must protect this girl. I look at her and shake her hand.

"When we're in the games... alliance?" She looks up at me with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Really."

"Then yes, yes of course."

"EVERYONE, OUR TRIBUTES FOR DISTRICT SIX!" The audience is silent. We are taken to our waiting rooms.

Evelyn Dares POV

I sink down onto the bench in my waiting room shaking with fear. I can't believe that I'm going into the ganes. I can't believe I'm going into the games. At least I have a friend though, My partner, Mason, seems nice, at least to me, and were going to ally. I don't think he'll hurt me. The door opens and my family runs in. Leannah is the first to throw herself on me. "Evie, Evie! Oh Evie!" She starts crying. "Evie, come back, please come back!" She sounds so desperate, so sad. I hug her. I don't want her to see me die, she'll have to watch though. She'll have to see me die. Alyss, Carina, and Hazella pile on tip of me too. Alyss and Carina are sobbing, they both know what's going on. Hazella just losing os afraid, seeing what's happening. Theta runs to me, grasping Piper.

"Listen, Evelyn, you have to stay strong. Never give up. Try to live, Please, please. We love You, always remember that, no matter what." I hug her tightly and she smoothes back my hair. Mother and father come and kiss me.

"Yes. Come back home do what you must. Live, Evelyn, please live. Please." Everyone is sobbing, I am so afraid. Joel walk over to me.

"Stay alive little sister, stay alive." I want to tell them that I will, but I know that I'm not going to make it. Hardly anyone under sixteen ever makes it. I've never trained, I'm not going to live.

"TIMES UP!" My family is pushed out and I scream. "I love you!" I am pushed onto the train.

Alright, that's it. Since Mason doesn't have a family, he doesn't have a goodbyes POV, but he will have one on the train. PLEASE REVIEW! You get points... and remember, the sponsor item list and form is on my bio, so order bb stuff now. Also, go read Fandoms At War: The Ultimate Hunger Games. It is a cowritten story by my, angelofmusic4ever, and brocasica. Its on angelofmusic4ever' s page, and if you read it and give a review, I will giveyou five free points for this story. Again, PLEASE REVIEW! Alright, bye now!


	8. district 7 reapings- Cypress and Swann

Swann Galloway POV

Slam my eyes shoot open and I groan, wishing I could just go back to sleep. My best friend Kate runs into the room, her wavy brown hair tangled, her face looking excited and nervous at the same time. "Today's reaping day, we have to hurry!"

"W...what?" I stutter, still half asleep.

"Me, you, reapings!" She says, exaggerating her movements.

"Oh, I forgot. I jump out of bed and run to my mirror, brushing out my vintage style blonde ringlets and touching up my hazel eyes with a bit of mascara.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, of course, but I doubt I'll get picked. If I did, I don't know what I'd do."

"Hmm. I am too. But not a ton, I'm pretty sure tgat I won't get picked either." I hear clumping downstairs and my mother, Kali's voice calls up to us.

"Swann, made a special breakfast! You can have some too, Kate."

"One sec, I need to get dressed" I call back down, quickly pulling on white jeans, a light blue tee shirt and tall brown boots. We run down the stairs and sit down at the kitchen table. "Only three more reapings After today." I say, looking at my parents. They nod at me worriedly, as doubt crosses their faces

"Yes, then you'll be safe."

"Yeah." We eat in silence until their is a loud knock at our back door and Kate runs to let in our other friend, Stephan. He grins.

"Hey guys! One hour..." I check the clock made and Kate stand up.

"Yeah, we should go shouldn't we." We walk out the door and begin the walk to the Justice Building. We stand in the long line, waiting to get our pricks. I wonder how I come off to everyone, if I seem upbeat and happy; My goal, or if I seem sad, like I am sometimes on the inside. Honestly, I don't understand it. Sometimes I just feel sad, like I'm nothing...

"Now!" A glaring peacekeeper pulls me from my thoughts and I give her my hand. She stabs me extra hard and then pushes me on. Kate and I walk to the 15 year old girl section while Stephan heads to the 14 boy part. We wait for about twenty minutes before the escort Cornia Roi walks up to the podium, flowering as usual.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone. Ready to see two more of your kiddies die?" The district is silent, the children quivering with anticipation. "Well, let's get this party on the road." She pushes a button and the same old video turns on. I swear tgat this video has got to be 100 years old, seriously. Once it's over, Cornia shrugs and walks over to the girls bowl. "The girl is" she draws a name and I hold my breath. "Swann Galloway." Its me. Dear God, it's me. Silent tears pour down my face, I can't hold them back. Its me. I can't hold it any more, I begin to sob, louder and louder, as I walk up to the stage. This isn't right! It can't be me. It can't...

Cypress Hampton POV

I sit at my little table, trying to comfort my little sister, Verta, who is starting her first reaping Today. its my last, but her fear has only just begun. "It's okay, you're not going to get picked." She hugs me.

"I'm glad you're almost safe though. Once I'm done too, can I be like you?" I smile, happy that she wants to follow in my footsteps. Being a member of a small lumberjack camp in the outskirts of the district is actually a wonderful life, so free, to be with nature and happiness, away from the paper mills, the smog, the dust. Though I may come off as a bit of a brute to some because of my size, I'm really not. In fact, I couldn't hurt a fly. I'm muscular and bulky because I'm a lumberjack. No one seems to realize that. Mother and father are already at the mills working, but Verta and I are waiting for my friend Vern, another lumberjack, and my girlfriend Lima, with her light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Verta stares up at me.

"But don't get picked today, okay?"

"I don't think I will, truly." I run My fingers through my shaggy red hair and rub my brown eyes. "We had probably start walking soon."

"Yes, probably. Cypress, I'm afraid. I don't want to get picked."

"You won't. I'm sure of it."

"Fine. Lets go." If I do get picked... well, I pray that I won't, because I couldn't kill a child, But of I did, I'm huge, 6'8" and almost 230 pounds. The other tributes would be scared immediately. But I won't get picked, I won't. Absolutely not. I guess we don't have time to wait for Vern and Lima, either. Oh, seriously, there's no way I can distract myself right now. I'm less worried for me than for Verta. She can't go in. She won't get picked, She won't... oh, wow, were here already. We wedge ourselves into the long line of kids waiting to sign in and avoid the accusing gazes of the richer kids. They don't know what they're missing in life. Verta holds out her hand and gets her prick and then waves sadly to me and walks to the 12 year old girl section. I get mine and head to the eighteen year old boy part, waiting for the escort to cone and finish this horrible day. Then I'll be free, safe.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone. Ready to see two more of your kiddies die?" I so he out the rest of her speech and the video. What a monster. Waht a cruel woman. When she calls the girls name, I am saddened to see a sweet, terrified 15 year old girl walk up onto the stage crying. How can the capital Do this? "And our boy is... Cypress Hampton." Me. Me. I begin to walk t the stage, stone faced, trying to ignore Verta's screams of sadness. I must stay strong, for her. Only for her. "Everyone, this year's district seven tributes!" We shake hands and I close my eyes. I'm going to die.

Swann Galloway POV

I slump onto the floor, crying harder then I've ever cried before. Not only am I going into the games, but my partner is an oaf! He's huge! He could kill me with his fist alone. I'm going to dIe, I don't want to die, I want to live. Why must I die? The door opens and Kate walks in alone, her eyes puffy and red. "Your... Your parents couldn't come. Work or something... oh, Swann, I'm so sorry! Come back Swann, kill them, come home. Do what you must. COME HOME!" She pleads with me, crying. We hug eachother.

"I want to come home, I really do. But I can't, you have to understand Kate, I can't come home. I really can't. Because I can't kill. I won't kill. Unless..."

"Times up!"

"Just win, please!" She screams as she's dragged from the room and I'm pushed to the train.

Cypress Hampton POV

I stand silently in my waiting room, still unable to grasp that I'm going into the games. At least it's not Verta though, that's something. The thing is, I'm happy. I'm not ready to die, to let this world go black. I suppose that it must be though. The door opens and Verta walks shaking in, biting her lip. "You said you wouldn't get picked. You said! But... But... you will come back, right? You'll win, you'll come home?" I don't want to promise her. I can't promise her, because I'd only break it, but I can't let her hopes diminish completely.

"Maybe. Its possible. But... if I don't, will you... you know, be like me? Carry me on?" She understands what I'm saying.

"Yeah. Yes, I'll' carry you on'. But you must return."

"I love you Verta. More than anything else in the world. Truly."

"And I love you more than anything else in the universe."

"TIMES UP!"

"No!" Verta clings to me but she is dragged away by a peacekeeper as I am led to the train. Goodbye Verta. Carry me on.

Alright, those are our district sevens! Thanks to angelofmusic4ever for Swann and Infamouskal420 for Cypress! Please review this chapter, remember, ten points per good sized review! Also, please guys, The sponsor item list is on my bio, a bit down. You can preorder items on there using the form I included. All preordered items will be received by your chosen tribute in the bloodbath. Please review! Thanks!

Hungergamesareamazing5516


End file.
